A Past Shrouded in Blood
by IXwantXallXtheXredheads
Summary: One day changed his life, that was years ago but now he is older and he wants revenge. What happens when he finds out a dark secret about his mother that connects to him. How will this work out when hes thrown into a group of supernatural creatures. Will one redhead change his mind about the supernatural, and show him how to control his new found power? SasoDei Other pairings too.


**Okay Hello so for this I recommend listening to either Secret- Nightcore or Wonderland-Nightcore. On to the first chapter!**

* * *

Deidara looked out the window a soft breeze blowing leaves down the street, carrying the scent of rain. He blinked slowly his half-lidded azure eyes admiring the small show. He loved the rain, but when rain came it always washed the small city in dread. It had been a couple years since the city was overrun by supernatural creatures. This was the only place where humans were safe and protected, but that didn't stop humans from disappearing.

He could care less for anything supernatural whether it be vampires or werewolves. All of them were monsters anyways—at least that was what he was knew.

It started when he was young. That was when the first one showed up.

* * *

"_Daddy—why can't we go outside, hm?" A small blonde haired boy looked up to his father, his icy blue eyes twinkling with joy. His long golden tresses shaping his face, though his clothes were similar to rags. They were worn down from how much they were worn, and dirt covered them as well as old food. The man was in no better shape, he was thin and his face was tired._

"_No Dei it's not safe. We will not go outside." The man smiled at his small child who pouted and tugged on the others shirt with pleading eyes. The man sighed—he hadn't eaten in awhile and it would be hard to protect his boy if they were caught. He put a bony hand on the boys head and ruffled his beautifully long hair._

"_For a little bit, ok?"_

_A gleaming smile split across the boys face, he hadn't gone outside to play since his mother passed away. That was a long time ago, but Deidara had locked away any memories of her. When he tried to remember—to mourn. All the pain would flood into his head overwhelming his system. As a defense he passed out every time, it was as if someone didn't want him to remember. The small family didn't even know what happened to her, or at least the boy didn't._

_The older man stood up his back hair swaying some as he returned the boys smile with one of his own. He hadn't eaten in days, any food he got he sacrificed and gave the child more of his portion. Yet the boy tried to refuse and make his dad eat more. He couldn't though—everything in his system said that the younger boy would need the energy. He was getting old and he couldn't stay here forever, but as long as Deidara was here he would fight. After all he was the last thing he had left._

_The blonde opened the door his natural instincts awakening as he started playing when he walked outside slowly and ran. He plopped into the snow his white hair covered in shiny flecks of frozen water. He laughed and rolled around, he had forgotten about being cold. As long as he was having fun. His father walked outside and sat in the snow to watch his son play._

_After about 20 minutes of playing a black blur flew past and pounced the child on the ground. His father bolted and grabbed the vampire throwing it off the small child. Those normally gleaming blue eyes filled with fear and another emotion. Excitement._

_His father pulled him up roughly making him whimper, he nudged the boy throwing a large jacket over him._

"_Run. Run! Never ever look back—just run!"_

_The boy hesitated for but a moment before running confusion filled his senses as he obeyed his father's command. He heard the sound of bones crunching and the slick noise of blood spilling. A thick metallic smell filled the air as two other creatures with glowing blue eyes jumped into the feast. The last words the man told the boy were three words he was sure he would never hear again, 'I love you Dei.'_

_He ran and ran until he reached a large gate, he stumbled but he dug a hole under the fence. His fingers begging for warmth as he dug into those small flecks that he loved earlier. He crawled under the small hole his back getting cut as a wire slid across him. One of the black blurs from earlier jumped at him but it was too late. The blonde crawled away from the fence breathing heavily._

_Deidara looked into those bright blue eyes and he saw the look of blood lust for the fist time. The tears he had been holding slipped out more as he saw the blood covering the vampires mouth. He looked at the vampire frightened and scared as he cowered in the snow. His vision was fuzzy and his breaths turned into short pants. The cold air flowing into his small lungs making him gasp and tremble._

"_I'll find you—and when I do...you'll be as dead as your father", the creature hissed and spat at the boy before he turned away and spoke in a voice as cold as the snow that fell, "your kind shouldn't exist."_

_Tears rolled down his now pale face and the trembling stopped when the vampire walked away into the snowy darkness. It was night time after all it was the only safe time for people to go out, and not be seen. At the same time it was dangerous, creatures became predatory at night and lost their senses._

_Crunching was heard and Deidara curled up hoping his death would be quick, he didn't want to live if both his parents were gone. He had nothing left. Nothing._

_Small warm hands picked the boy up and the man walked towards a house that lit up the area. More houses came into view as the man walked to a specific one._

"_I'll take care of you—for now."_

_Everything seemed to go black and he cried in the broad arms of the white haired man. The man's purple eyes looked at the boy, he knew it would only be some time till the child locked all his emotions away. His prediction came true, but this was just the beginning._

* * *

"Iwa..."

"Mr. Iwa..."

"Mr. Iwa!"

Deidara flinched and looked up at the teacher calling his name. "We are training you to kill supernatural creatures! Listen unless you plan on dying!"

The blonde haired boy gave the brown haired teacher his trade mark grin making the teacher feel uneasy.

"I don't need help Mr. Towa—I can kill easily, hm. It's in my Dna dick." The blonde set his head on his palm and looked back out the window as it started to drizzle.

Most students seemed to freeze and shiver at the blue eyed boys stern emotionless tone. The teacher was fuming and some women were blushing and fawning over him. Though some of the men were too, he was known for his attitude, except he only had one friend. No one would approach the two boys, because of the ranks. A school for humans that was protected by the supernatural purebloods.

They had established two laws in this god forsaken city, one being no creature may pass the fence unless they want to die a terrible death. The second being if a creature wanted a human they put a bracelet on them. No other predator could touch that mortal except for the one who bestowed the bracelet upon them.

When the last bell rang for school to be finished he sighed, he stood up glancing at the bracelets some of the humans wore. His face framed a frown as he walked out the door, girls swaying as he passed them- even some with the bracelet.

How dare they- disgusting. The human race was messed up he thought bitterly; not only do they bow down to the very creatures that enslaved us but they become their toys. He stomped down the hall; people avoided him and some wanted to get closer to him. He was ranked an A class mortal.

Someone with no fear of murdering; someone who enjoys being covered in the blood of his enemies. A human who has seen the darkest pits of hell and has had something mess them up in the past. He hopped down the steps a passive look on his face until he caught the sight of beautiful white hair. The small memory of the man who saved him flashed through his mind. This was the man's son, and his step-brother. The human turned around his purple eyes glinting with excitement as he waved at the blonde.

"Yo what's up you fucking heathen?" He threw an arm around the shorter blonde's shoulder a grin spreading across his face.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh, Hidan's attitude always made him smile. That and you could never be uncomfortable around him—unless you were a lower class.

"I came to get you, unless your not going on the mission, hm."

"Ah—fuck I forgot", he rubbed his head sheepishly releasing the blonde from the death grip.

Deidara chuckled and punched him in the shoulder, "lets go before were late."

They took two steps forward before Hidan fell, he clutched at is head groaning. The blonde rushed down helping him up, "hey what's wrong?" As if by magic he shrugged the other off and looked away so the other wouldn't see his glowing magenta eyes.

"Just thirsty—I'll join you in a second okay?"

The blonde didn't notice anything and shrugged back before he waved and ran off, "don't be too late, hm!"

The albino groaned and pulled out a blood bag as he faced away from the school so no one could see him. His pearly white fangs lengthened and he opened his mouth before embedding them into the plastic. The cold liquid poured down his dry throat in a slow manner. It was a thick but sweet substance; his eyes dancing with pleasure as he sucked more and more of the tangy liquid till it was empty. When his hunger was quenched he let out a exasperated sigh. He threw the bag over the fence and wiped at the stray drop of blood that fell down his chin. Quickly zipping up his leather jacket to hide the small stain of blood on his shirt while he sucked at his finger.

His steps had a hop in them as his pale skin had a little more color to it, he felt great. If only Deidara felt the same.

* * *

Deidara walked down the hall his steps getting slower and slower as his heart pounded in his chest. He forgot today was his birthday, he leaned against the wall and sighed. A sad look on his face, not only had Hidan forgotten but he himself had. He rubbed at his face feeling the sudden irritation he had been holding in.

His breathing got heavy and he slid down the wall, his eyes clenched shut as he noticed he could hear everything clearer. The pain got more and more intense as he breathed heavily, he glanced everywhere trying to find out who was doing this to him.

The blonde clutched at his heart pulling down his shirt to look at why his heart was burning and beating so fast. His eyes widened as a intricate design was burned into his skin there. He watched in pain as the design completed itself. It looked as if a seal was removed revealing the lock that needed a key.

After some time the pain faded, but he could feel his senses being heightened. He could see perfectly down the hallway, he could hear people talking in another room. He stood up slowly swaying as he walked. He could smell the beating of a human heart; a truly soft pulse. It could be destoryed so easily like snuffing out a light. It scared him how much he wanted to destroy it to stop the annoying noise.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

His pace quickened as he walked down the hallway faster his senses begging for touch. For something. The need for that something was great, it was slowly filling his frame with want. No need. His eyes were wide as he walked faster down the hallway. Fear enveloped his body, he didn't know what was happening and that was what scared him. The fear of the unknown, and the fear of not knowing how to stop.

His back made cracking noises as something tried to release itself from the chamber inside his spine. He walked into the open room his normally icy eyes glowing a blood red as he barged in disturbing the sweet looking lady. The woman looked up calmly before jumping back in terror; her eyes shook in fear, "vampires shouldn't be here!"

She grabbed things and started throwing them at Deidara, he couldn't stop but vampire didn't register, he didn't want blood. No he wanted something else, something that would quench his thirst for touch.

He almost flew over to her at the speed he went, he leaned down tilting her chin up. He leaned down kissing her deeply she struggled before melting into the kiss. His red eyes turning to a blue glow that looked as if he trapped the sky in his eyes. He was almost done until he was thrown off her. His red eyes met glowing purple as he glared at Hidan who looked at him in shock. Deidara's body flooded with confusion but only one thing registered in his mind; hungry.

Deidara gripped Hidan's shirt giving him a pleading look, the blonde pulled his shirt and dragged him in for a kiss. His face froze as he felt his energy drain, yet he didn't get weaker. For a human this would kill them, the kiss deepened and it became sloppy and messy. Hidan picked up the other breaking the kiss and flew out of the room. Leaving the soon to be dead woman alone in the darkness. He didn't care for human life, they were nothing but sacrifices to the Jashinist.

He dashed as fast as he could out of the doors and jumped the fence. Almost two minutes later the alarm went off and he had to get farther from the place. He looked at the sleeping figure of the blonde as he layed him down. He groaned again already hungry after the blonde fed off his energy.

"A incubus huh? Fucking cool—but you guys haven't existed in centuries." He sighed and picked the blonde up as he started walking down the street. The albino reached into his pocket pulling out a bloody red phone. He flipped it open dialing a number before holding it to his ear.

"Hey you sassy fuck."

A sigh came from the phone followed by an emotionless voice, "what do you want Hidan I'm busy and in the middle of a pureblood meeting."

Hidan's playful voice suddenly became filled with a serious tone, "I need your help-I think I got myself in deep shit Sasori."

The line went silent for a second before a sigh and a simple answer was returned.

"I'm on my way", the line went dead as the albino continued to walk. The skip in his walk long gone as he thought seriously. "Jashin-sama will be pissed at me for helping a fucking heathen. I need a sacrifice after I get help."

* * *

Little did the Jashinist know he was having another nightmare, but the one thing he kept thinking of was that woman's expression. It was the same expression he had when he was a child in the snow he once loved. Though blood stained the dreams and the snow he couldn't love anymore. The rain had started again as if crying for the young adult.

_'This wasn't the birthday I wished for at all.'_

* * *

**Okay that is it for the first chapter-I'll try to write a new one weekly on Saturdays. Sorry if my characters are OOC it is the first chapter though. I will need a beta for this story who has a skype and can be online daily or so. Thank you and please review! ^^**


End file.
